


A Tumultuous Serenity

by sageness



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Multi, OT3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-19
Updated: 2008-06-19
Packaged: 2017-10-25 21:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/274868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sageness/pseuds/sageness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What is the sound of two Rays kissing in the forest?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tumultuous Serenity

**Author's Note:**

> Written for China_Shop for the DS_Flashfiction Mute Challenge, um, three years ago (oops?). Many thanks to mergatrude for reading through the early version.

  


  
What is the sound of two Rays kissing in the forest?

That would be the sound of Fraser's breath hitching as he stares and stares and wants and gulps past the lump in his throat and adjusts himself in his thermals. He stifles his fervent "Oh!" but nonetheless lets slip a tiny, helpless sigh.

Somehow sensing it, because they couldn't possibly have heard it over the wet music of their mouths, Ray Kowalski and Ray Vecchio look up, look around, and see him lurking half-behind a convenient Fraser fir. Fraser can't look away, even though he is caught as surely as if he were trapped in a snare. Ray and Ray look back at each other with naked courage. They wear their hearts on their sleeves. Desire shines, shameless, in their eyes.

More kisses pass between them, gentle-understanding-love-you-absolutely sorts of kisses; and when they look back at Fraser, they each cock their heads, extend a hand toward him, and say, after he doesn't move, "Well?"

"Come on," Ray Vecchio says with studied casualness, but there's love in his face, Fraser thinks. He checks to make certain it isn't merely an effect of the dappled evergreen light, but no; Ray Vecchio is sincere. And impatient.

"Fraser?" says Ray Kowalski softly, and his fingers curl on air. Fraser doesn't second guess Ray Kowalski's hands. "C'mere," Ray says.

And with that, Fraser slips his invisible snare and takes a step, and then another, traversing the soft forest floor as if it were a tightrope.

His Rays, his, for he has always thought of them so, are grinning with an amalgam of triumph and shy hope. A final step, and Ray Kowalski's thumb brushes incandescent over Fraser's right cheek. Ray Vecchio cups his left shoulder and an old, old ache in the center of Fraser's chest flares bright, flares white hot for a moment, and vanishes.

Fraser closes his eyes. Their hands, their breath, their strange and wonderful resonance; they are his partners. They are still his partners.

Fraser opens his eyes and reaches out.

 


End file.
